Accidentally In Love
by Hobbit985
Summary: Ron and Hermione are made for each other, even if they are only accidentally in love. Oneshot, short fluffy.


So she said what's the problem baby

What's the problem I don't know!

Well maybe I'm in love?

Think about it every time

I think about it

Can't stop thinking 'bout it

Harry watched as Ron and Hermione had another full-blown argument over the tiniest little thing. They each stood at one end of the common room bellowing so loud Harry wouldn't have been surprised if the whole castle was awake. He couldn't understand. Hermione was the brightest witch in their year, yet she failed to see the obvious. His best friends were quite clearly infatuated with each other. In fact they had been in love since they'd first set eyes on each other.

"Ron, you pig-headed idiot! Why do you never consider anyone else's feelings?" Hermione shouted, crossing her arms defensively.

"Me?" Ron looked slightly taken aback. "I'm not the one shouting obscenities!"

How much longer will it take to cure this?

Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love

Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love

Ron wasn't stupid either. The big softy must surely have realised the cause of these arguments. Hermione opened her mouth to retort but Harry jumped in.

"Don't!" He said quickly. "Can't you guys see what you're doing here?"

Hermione and Ron glanced at each other before turning to Harry.

"What?" Hermione asked. Harry looked from one to the other. They really had no idea.

"You can't see it." Harry grinned. "It's so obvious you two are the only ones not to know."

"Know what?" Ron said starting to get impatient.

"That you're in love!" Harry burst out. He almost laughed. The looks on their faces were comical.

Come on, come on

Turn a little faster

Come on, come on

The world will follow after

Come on, come on

Cause everybody's after love

Ron and Hermione glanced at each other again.

"We soooo are not!" Hermione said flushing a deep shade of pink.

"That's just stupid, Harry!" Ron was also clashing rather violently with his hair.

Harry shook his head, leaning back against the sofa.

"You seen your faces? You're both pink. If you're not in love, then Voldemort is my Dad!" Harry said matter-of-factly.

Ron and Hermione looked each other directly in the eye and suddenly saw that Harry was speaking the truth. They smiled sheepishly.

So I said I'm a snowball running

Running down into the spring that's coming all this love

Melting under blue skies

Belting out sunlight

Shimmering love

The trio ran about throwing snowballs at each other, four months after the 'final argument'. Things had gotten better since Hermione and Ron had got their acts together and, though Harry still had worries, he could relax a little more.

"Ron, nooo!" Hermione squealed as Ron mercilessly tickled her. Harry used this distraction to shove a cold hard snowball down Ron's back.

"You little sod!" Ron called as Harry ran off quickly. "Get back here!"

"No!" Harry called grinning. He stopped and turned round, only to get a snowball in the face.

Well baby I surrender

To the strawberry ice cream

Never ever end of all this love

Well I didn't mean to do it

But there's no escaping your love

Harry, Ron and Hermione sat in Diagon Ally that summer eating ice creams. Harry couldn't help smiling to himself every time Ron and Hermione caught each other's eye and blushed, a wonderful pink to match the strawberry ice cream.

When he dropped his spoon, by accident of course, Harry noticed they were holding hands under the table.

These lines of lightning

Mean we're never alone,

Never alone, no, no

The trio were caught in the Hogwarts ground in the rain, drenched through and hiding under the trees of the Forbidden Forest for cover.

Just when they thought things couldn't get worse, they heard a clap of thunder and saw a bolt of lightning pass over the sky. They huddled together, Ron and Hermione a little closer than Harry.

He knew they were waiting until they were sure but he wished they'd hurry up and kiss. They were both worried that being friends first might destroy that if they ever split up and weren't sure about whether to actually go out.

Come on, Come on

Move a little closer

Come on, Come on

I want to hear you whisper

Come on, Come on

Settle down inside my love

Come on, come on

Jump a little higher

Come on, come on

If you feel a little lighter

Come on, come on

We were once

Upon a time in love

Harry soon found that Ron and Hermione were more than willing to commit. He came down from the dormitory one night when Ron hadn't come to bed, to find the pair of them curled up together in front of the fire kissing.

"Worried, eh?" Asked Harry startling them.

"No," Ron mumbled going pink, but there was a huge grin on his face. Hermione couldn't help laughing.

We're accidentally in love

Accidentally in love

Accidentally in love

Accidentally in love

Accidentally in love

Accidentally in love

Accidentally in love

Accidentally

I'm In Love; I'm in Love,

I'm in Love; I'm in Love,

I'm in Love; I'm in Love,

Accidentally

Accidentally

Come on, come on

Spin a little tighter

Come on, come on

And the world's a little brighter

Come on, come on

Just get yourself inside her

Love ...I'm in love

Later that year Harry could see that Ron and Hermione made the perfect couple. Their cute hand holding, cuddles made Harry smile every time he thought about it. It gave him a buzz to know that he'd made his two best friends so happy.

"You know I never meant to get a crush on her," Ron confided to Harry once in class. "When I first saw Hermione I vowed to myself that I'd never think about her that way. But I guess you can't choose who you fall for."

"Yeah," Harry smiled wryly. "I guess you're just accidentally in love."


End file.
